Burning the Ground
"Burning the Ground" is the 20th single by Duran Duran, released by Capitol-EMI to promote the compilation album Decade in December 1989. About the single The single is a megamix of Duran Duran's history, featuring segments of all of the band's hits from the previous ten years. This was a stand alone single to promote Decade, but was't included on the album. Instrumental elements of "Save A Prayer", "Hungry Like the Wolf" and "The Reflex" form the core of the first part of the song, while the "chorus" is built up of alternating chants of "Girls" (from "Girls on Film") and "Boys!" (from "The Wild Boys"). The nonsense syllables from several songs, such as the "noh-noh" bits from "Notorious", the "bop bop bop" from "Planet Earth" and the "tana nana" from "The Reflex" were also incorporated. Elements from "A View to a Kill", "Notorious", "I Don't Want Your Love" and later singles are gradually woven into the mix. The song also used several sound samples from the film Barbarella, from which the band took their name: "Barbarella?" "Mr.President!" "Your Mission, Barbarella...find Duran Duran!" The remix was created by producer John Jones, with assistance from engineer Chris Potter in an upstairs room at Olympic Studios in Barnes while Duran Duran was downstairs recording new material for the Liberty album to be released in the next year. The sleeve artwork was created by Abrahams Pants, based on the original design for the Decade album created by Stephen Sprouse. Music video The video for "Burning the Ground", like the song, used snippets of many of Duran Duran's previous work. The video also used footage of burning South American rainforests, as well as the NASA space shuttle. It was directed by Adrian Martin. B-sides, bonus tracks and remixes The b-side was another megamix, this one more instrumental in nature, called "Decadance" The song uses the "why" bits of "The Reflex", the "no, no" from "Notorious", "wild" from "The Wild Boys", the chorus from "All She Wants Is", the solo from "Save A Prayer" mixed with "Rio", and a little bit of "Skin Trade", as well as some of the suggestive screams from "Hungry Like the Wolf". Chart positions #31 UK Singles Chart #7 Italy Track Listing 7": Parlophone - DD 13 (UK) *"Burning the Ground" - 4:00 *"Decadance" - 3:29 12": Parlophone - 12DD 13 (UK) *"Burning the Ground" - 4:00 *"Decadance" (2 Risk E Remix 7") - 3:29 *"Decadance" (Extended Mix - 2 Risk E Remix 12") - 7:57 12": Capitol - V-15546 (US) *"Burning the Ground" - 4:00 *"Decadance" (2 Risk E Remix 7") - 3:29 *"Decadance" (Extended Mix - 2 Risk E Remix 12") - 7:57 CD5: Parlophone - CDDD 13 (UK) *"Burning the Ground" - 4:00 *"Decadance" (2 Risk E Remix 7") - 3:29 *"Decadance" (Extended Mix - 2 Risk E Remix 12") - 7:57 Other appearances Albums: *''Decade: Greatest Hits'' (1989) Box sets: *"Singles Box Set 1986-1995" (2004) Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *John Taylor - bass guitar *Warren Cuccurullo - guitar *Sterling Campbell - drums See also *Discography 4: Burning the Ground *Duran Duran: Discography *Duran Duran: Song List Category:Duran Duran singles Category:Duran Duran songs Category:Decade singles